The present invention relates to hunting blinds or blinds used by nature watchers and more particularly a portable blind which is of simple construction and thereby readily and easily assembled on location.
Heretofore, the great majority of blinds used today to attract game and conceal the presence of a hunter or used by nature watchers and photographers are permanent installations and thus suffer from a number of disadvantages. Firstly, the fixed installation is incapable of being moved from location to location. It is highly desirable to be able to move the blind from place to place depending upon local game conditions. Secondly, due to the permanent nature of the structure it is necessary that the blind be constructed so as to withstand constant exposure to the elements. The foregoing requirements increases the overall cost of constructing the blind.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a blind which is readily portable and easily assembled on location.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable blind which is of simple construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.